Kitty Reilly
Kitty Reilly D. O. B: '24th March, 1984 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single. '''Last Known Location: '''Los Angeles, CA '''Occupation: '''Musician - lead bass & vocals for ''Succubus 'Power (If DNA Alternate): '''None. Personality Kitty is everything that you might expect a crazy Irish rockstar to be. Her own personal centre of gravity is based around fun, and enjoying life. Saoirse believes that you're only given one shot at life, and might as well make the most of it. In a world full of the self-conscious and the withdrawn, Saoirse stands out like a star amongst pebbles. Some people might find her loud, fun promoting nature to be irritating, but if they do, then that's their choice as far as she's concerned. Saoirse is as spontaneous as she is creative, and is known just as much for her wit as she is for her hard rocking, hard partying lifestyle. There is nothing even slightly anti-social about Kitty, chances are she could make conversation with a wall if needs be. As a person, Saoirse has a need for social acceptance. She was not always the popular, successful star that she has become through playing in various bands, and deep down inside she can at times feel insecure. Kitty wants to look good in the eyes of society, and feels a strong need to be popular, to be the rising star and the life of the party. Known as much for her whimsical, unpredictable nature as well as her desire to be praised and pampered, Saoirse desires the approval of her peers, and wants to be noticed. Thankfully this desire tends to be fulfilled with relative ease due to her high profile occupation and personality. She is the type to seek playful adventure and freedom, although finds it difficult to commit to any situations that require serious responsibility. Saoirse does not blend in well with people who can bring her mood down. Depressed folks who are always moaning about something tend to get on her bad side pretty quickly. She can't stand being ignored, and hates being reminded of the rules. However, on the flip side, she absolutely adores people who are willing to take a chance in life and leave the rulebook behind. Those who are attentive and can forgive her for her occasional mistakes will quickly earn brownie points. Like any true Irish girl, Kitty is very quick to make friends, but very slow to forget about any enemies she makes along the way. History 'Family Relations: *Daniel Reilly - father *Sheila Reilly - mother *Kieran Reilly - brother *Shannon Reilly - sister 'Other Significant People:' *Njomza Happiness - close friend, singer for Peace Generals *Dizzy Angelos - bassist for Succubus *Shirley Crystal - DJ for Succubus *Amy Robinson - rhythm guitarist for Succubus *David Hartley - drummer for Succubus Saoirse Reilly was born in a sleepy little town called Ashford, in County Wicklow, Ireland, on the 24th March, 1984. The youngest of three children, her mother swore after Saoirse's problematic pregnancy that she was never going to have another one. Even as a baby, Saoirse showed her rebellious nature by more or less refusing to emerge from her mother's womb for a worryingly long period of time. Despite fears for the worst, when the doctors eventually managed to complete the birthing procedure, Saoirse was as healthy as any newborn baby could really be expected to be, much to the relief of her traumatised mother and her father, who had threatened to initiate fisticuffs several times with the attending doctors during the birthing process. Growing up during the 80s, Saoirse found herself rather disappointed with music at the time. Glam rock and hair metal just weren't very.. good as far as she was concerned. She had a relatively happy childhood, and grew up fast. Towards the end of 1991, the world changed for the better. Only seven at the time, Nirvana brought out the album that would change the face of rock and roll forever. Nevermind more or less beat all the crappy glam metal bands back into the stone age where they belonged. Grunge was king, and even though she wasn't even a teenager yet, Saoirse knew that she had found happiness, and happiness rocked. Along with Nirvana came Soundgarden, Pearl Jam, and Alice in Chains, the Seattle grunge wave erupted through music and ensured that hard rock would dominate the 90s. Growing up into her teens during the rock and roll revolution that was taking place, Saoirse decided somewhere through secondary school that she was going to go to America, and become a rock star. It seemed like a childish dream at the time, but Saoirse figured that she already had the talent, all she needed was the the dreams, and the ambition to chase after them. Deciding that her life would be better served in a band, Saoirse completed her GCSE examinations with admirable results and then joined up with Irish indie band, Murphy's Law, as their bassist. The band didnt have too much success, but they did get her across the water to America. Murphy's Law broke up in 2002, and by that time Saoirse was only 18 years of age, and found herself in the middle of America with only a minor amount of royalties to her name. However, during her short stint with the band, they had supported several major rock acts and her reputation within the industry had grown. After spending half of a year working on solo projects and collaborating with other artists, the 18 year old Saoirse came across struggling band Angel Delight who had plenty of talent, but lacked any real direction. Their bitchy premadonna singer had recently abandoned them, and Saoirse met the four remaining members in a pub, drinking their sorrows away. The five hit it off, and after a drunken jamming session, Succubus was formed. Since then, Saoirse and her band have risen to the top of the rock and roll scene, their unique fusion of hard rock and funk bringing something new to an otherwise creatively-dead industry. After meeting and befriending Njomza Happiness, the front for indie psychadelic band Peace Generals, Saoirse recently agreed to join the band as their bassist as a side project, and will continue to work with Succubus. The band are currently working on their third album, Anomaly. Miscellaneous 'Theme Songs:' *Black Sheep by The Clash At Demonhead *Gold Guns Girls '' by Metric'' *Drive by Incubus 'Trackers:' *Kitty's Thread Tracker Category:Original Characters (Civilians)